Wojenna zawierucha
by igla
Summary: James Potter- emocje, przeżycia, wojna wewnętrzna i między czarodziejami. Kanonicznie? Sama nie wiem.


_Stary. Najbardziej nie mogę znieść ludzkiej obojętności na zło. Tej samej bestii, mniejszej lub większej, w czasie wojny i na co dzień przez ludzi hodowanej dla ludzi. Nie mogę się wyrwać, bo nie potrafię być obojętny.(_Ryszard Riedel)

Znów kolejny dzień mija ci na rozmyślaniu. O miłości, przyjaźni, szczęściu, a przede wszystkim o przyszłości. Boisz się, co przyniesie kolejny dzień, godzina, minuta. Chcesz otoczyć się gronem najbliższych i uwolnić się od trosk, zmartwień.

Każdy dzień przynosi nowe informacje o zaginięciach czy morderstwach. Ciągle boisz się, że kolejną ofiarą będziesz ty i twoja rodzina. Ciągle boisz się, że ofiarami będą twoi najbliżsi przyjaciele.

Chcesz by wojna się skończyła. Ale twój wróg rośnie w silę. Nie wiesz, co masz robić i myśleć. Nie wiesz, komu możesz ufać. Siwobrody staruszek mówi ci, że ktoś, kto jest twoim przyjacielem, nagle może stać się wrogiem. Honor jednak nie pozwala ci myśleć, że agentem ciemnych sil może być ktoś, kogo znasz od prawie dziesięciu lat. Komu ufasz, kogo kochasz, za kogo jesteś w stanie umrzeć.

Żyjesz w ciągłym napięciu. Jesteś paranoiczny. Codziennie rano, kiedy tylko się budzisz, sprawdzasz czy dom ma odpowiednie zabezpieczenia, czy nikt nie czyha pod twoim oknem, by cię wreszcie dopaść. W końcu patrzysz na swoją ukochaną i mocno ją przytulasz, by dać jej znak, że ciągle żyjecie. Że jesteś przy niej. I że wszystko się ułoży.

Rodzi ci się syn. Jesteś szczęśliwy, jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu. Twój najlepszy przyjaciel, który stoi kolo ciebie, tak samo. Znów zaczynasz rozmyślać. O przyszłości. O tym, jak będzie wyglądało twoje życie po narodzeniu maluszka. Chcesz, by miał tak szczęśliwe życie jak ty. Ale z tą różnicą, by Największy Drań gnił gdzieś na końcu świata.

Twój przyjaciel pyta się czy coś się stało, dlaczego nagle stałeś się taki odległy. Odpowiadasz mu, że myślisz o przyszłości. Swojej rodziny, o jego przyszłości, wszystkich. Nawet nie wiesz, kiedy zaczynasz wyrzucać z siebie całą gorycz, która w tobie siedziała. Twój przyjaciel ci nie przerywa. Zachowuje się tak jak zawsze, kiedy miałeś poważne problemy. Wysłucha, a później poradzi. A na koniec zażartuje.

Zaczynacie rozmawiać o starych czasach. Kiedy rozrabialiście w szkole, dostawaliście szlabany, czy lataliście na miotłach. Byliście jak bracia. Zawsze razem. Przywódcy malej bandy. Rozrabiaki, ale piekielnie zdolni. Nauczyciele mieli z wami trzy światy, ale i tak was lubili. Mieliście marzenia, wyobrażenia na temat świata bez Czarnego Lorda. Chcieliście walczyć przeciwko niemu. Niby to robicie, ale to was nie zadowala.

Nagle widzisz piękną rudowłosą kobietę z małym chłopcem na rękach. Na twojej twarzy rozciąga się uśmiech pełen uwielbienia. Podchodzisz do niej i bierzesz synka na ręce. Nawet teraz można stwierdzić, że jest podobny do ciebie. Prócz oczu, które ma po twojej ukochanej. Tulisz go do siebie delikatnie acz stanowczo.

Widzisz, że twój przyjaciel jest trochę zazdrosny. O to, że masz żonę, dziecko, kochającą rodzinę. Pytasz się go czy nie chce zostać ojcem chrzestnym twojego dziecka. Radość, która pojawiła się w oczach twojego kumpla jest nie do opisania. Zgadza się natychmiast. Jesteś szczęśliwy. Chociaż na chwilę.

Bardzo chcesz, choć na chwilę się rozluźnić. Na przykład przy gronie swoich przyjaciół. Fiukasz do chłopaków, by przybyli w przyszłym tygodniu na obiad.

Jesteś ty, jest trójka twoich przyjaciół, ukochana i syn. Lecz atmosfera w pokoju jest dosyć napięta. Wojna coś między wami popsuła. Patrzysz kolejno na każdego z mężczyzn i zastanawiasz się, czy któryś z nich może być agentem. Spoglądasz na czarnowłosego chłopaka, który dla ciebie dużo znaczy. Jest kimś więcej niż przyjaciel. Kimś więcej niż brat. Dalej, cichy i spokojny chłopak, który zawsze cię wysłuchał, dobrze doradził i nigdy nie zawiódł. I na koniec chłopak, który jechał na popularności twojej i czarnookiego chłopca. Mimo wszystko kochasz go jak brata. Tak jak dwóch poprzednich panów. I wciąż się zastanawiasz, który z nich. Pierwszy, który pochodzi z rodziny popierającej Lorda, drugi z umysłem bestii. W końcu został pogryziony przez wilkołaka. No i na końcu ten pucułowaty chłopaczek, który podziwiał ludzi mocnych, w pewien sposób potężnych.

Po obiedzie wszyscy rozchodzą się do swoich domów. Żegnasz ich z synem na rękach i żoną przy boku. Nachodzi cię refleksja, że mimo nawet jak się skończy wojna, to wszystko będzie zupełnie inne. Kiedy wyszedł już ostatni gość odwracasz się do żony i przytulasz ją. Jesteście wszyscy razem. Ty, ona i wasz syn.

Po kilku miesiącach względnego spokoju, wielu rozmowach na temat przyszłości, spotkaniach z dyrektorem szkoły dowiadujesz się, że rodzina znanego aurora zostaje zamordowana. I zastanawiasz się czy ciebie czeka ten sam los.

Pewnego dnia, zupełnie niespodziewanie, przyszedł on. Już wiesz, że to koniec, że nie masz szans. Krzyczysz do żony, by brala malca i uciekała, a ty zajmiesz się bydlakiem.

Niestety. To była ostatnia rzecz, jaką w swoim życiu zrobiłeś. Usłyszałeś tak dobrze znane dwa słowa, a później nie było już nic.


End file.
